La dernière Prophétie
by Tonks la metamorphmagus
Summary: La véritable Histoire, sur Harry Potter . Par ma soeur Lacryma Riddle, et appuyée pas les cinq autre soeurs Riddle ( j'en fais partie )
1. Introduction

La dernière prophétie  
  
Introduction  
  
Bien entendu, si tu lis ces lignes j'espère que tu as déjà lu les histoires que l'on raconte sur ce fameux Harry Potter. Certes il s'agit d'un roman passionnant n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce que je vais vous raconter par la suite mérite toute votre attention, bien entendu certain ne croiront pas ce récit, d'autres pourtant se sentiront concernés. Cela m'importe peu je vous avoue, l'essentiel pour moi c'est qu'une personne qui se reconnaîtra lise mes mots. Bon assez de bla-bla et si je commençais mon histoire ? Après vous connaîtrez la vérité.  
  
Vous avez sans doute tous lus le tome cinq de Harry Potter, commençons par l'identité de son auteur. J.K.Rowling. Tout le monde ou presque croyait au compte de fée de sa vie mais en réalité qui est t'elle ? Il s'agit en fait d'une journaliste qui fût renvoyer de la gazette du sorcier à la suite d'une simple erreur qu'elle avait commise. Afin de ce venger elle décida d'écrire Harry Potter, pourtant le ministère du tout de même sans mêler et censuré certain passage, des choses bêtes comme des noms, des sortilèges.Mais là où la censure eut le plus de mal ce fût pour le tome cinq. Le ministère ne pouvait laissé de tel information concernant la prophétie être à la porté de tous. Le débat concernant ce livre dura plus de un an, retardant la sorti du livre en librairie. On finit par s'entendre en inventé une autre prophétie, d'où l'impression de bon nombre de lecteur qui pouvait remarquer un certain changement dans le dernier livre de J.K.Rowling. Normal puisque ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit certaines parties du roman. Mais aujourd'hui je peux vous révéler la véritable prophétie, pas de façon parfaite car la formulation exact mets inconnu. Je peux vous le dire en gros, il s'agit d'une arme qui s'active grâce à six forces opposés, trois bénéfiques et trois maléfiques. Cette arme donne à son détenteur une force inimaginable, elle est sous la forme d'un immense autel de pierre dans lequel sont gravés des symboles magiques. En son centre est gravé un cercle divisé en six parties, au centre une minuscule pierre qui se fixe sur la baguette du possesseur de l'arme. Certes vous avez sans doute devinez qui pourrait désirer une telle arme.oui Lord Voldemort. Il s'empara de la prophétie et créa à l'aide d'une succube les forces maléfiques, et captura Lily Potter pour les forces bénéfiques. Malheureusement il ne pouvait se risquer à laisser les Potter au courant de ses plans.Il décida donc de les tuer, au départ il ne voulait pas tuer Lily qui pourrait lui être utile si le sort échouait. Mais vous connaissez toute l'histoire.Quand Voldemort perdit son corps le ministère décida de cacher les forces, ne pouvant les détruire, là où personne ne songera à aller les chercher, dans le corps de six jeunes filles qu'il envoya en France. On leur infligea un sortilège pour oublier qui eut un effet nocif sur leur mémoires.créant quelques défaillances. Elles n'avaient que cinq ou six ans peut-être, on les plaça chez des moldus chez qui elles grandirent. Souvent des sorciers prenaient contacts avec elles sans qu'elles connaissent leurs identités. Il fallut attendre leurs douze ans avant que la mémoire commence à leur revenir. Sous formes de rêves, puis de bruit étranges.Quatre des s?urs avaient été placé dans la même ville, les deux autres plus loin dans le sud. Les quatre aînés firent vite connaissance et ne tardèrent pas à mettre la vérité sur la table.Enfin par une mystérieuse rencontre sur internet avec un homme se faisant passé pour Voldemort, l'une des s?urs pus prendre contact avec les deux autres. Et c'est ainsi que les forces se retrouvèrent. Certes il y'a encore beaucoup de mystère autour de cette histoire. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue. Oh ! j'ai oublié de présenté les forces ! La première se nomme Rosie ou Aquila, vient ensuite Primula ou Orca, puis Lila ou Rodienta, et Ruby ou Lacryma, enfin les deux dernières Jessika ou Pearl et Angelika ou Daisy. A mesure qu'elles grandissent les énigmes trouvent des réponses, des souvenirs reviennent doucement. Le doute sur leurs identité est toujours là mais les preuves se multiplient et bientôt la prophétie s'accomplira. Peu importe ce que vous pensez car rien ne pourra être évité. Je ne manquerais pas de compléter mon histoire mais pour le moment vous en savez plus que bien des sorciers. 


	2. Chapitre 1 2 3 4

La dernière prophétie  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Tout commença par des rêves de quatre jeunes filles, par ces rêves elles finirent, après maintes discussions, par découvrirent qu'elles étaient les filles du célèbre mage de la fiction Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort. Evidement cela leurs parut bien plus que bizarre, mais les preuves se multipliaient et le doute laissait place à la curiosité et l'angoisse. Mais les jeunes filles âgées à l'époque de treize ans ne ce doutaient pas que plus loin dans le sud deux autres jeunes filles vivaient les mêmes événement, elles avaient deux ans de moins qu'elles. Par un heureux hasard un homme rencontré par internet leurs permis de faire connaissance. Cet homme était étrange, certes il savait des choses, mais qu'es-ce qui pouvait nous prouver son identité ? Il prétendait être Lord Voldemort, ce qui paraissait parfaitement stupide puisque depuis quand Voldemort chat t'il ?!  
  
Donc j'eu du mal à le croire. L'été suivant leur rencontre, Daisy et Pearl vinrent passer quelque jour chez leurs sœurs qui habitaient Annecy, une ville de Haute-Savoie. Lors de leur première nuit, elles montèrent des tentes et firent un feu de camp. Autour de celui-ci elles purent aisément parler de leur expérience, de leur aventures...Jusqu'au moment où elles allèrent ce coucher, la nuit était noire, sans le feu elles n'auraient pas vu à moins de un mètre. A peine envellopé dans leurs sacs de couchage, elles commencèrent à entendre des pas autours de la tente, pas un animal, il aurait eu peur du feu. Non des pas humains. Paralysé des frayeurs à l'idée de ce qui les attendaient, Ruby et Rosie finirent par sortir de la tente mais le feu s'était par mystère éteint et on ne pouvait rien voir. Soudain des mains se plaquèrent sur leurs bouches et on les attacha et on les bâillonna. Attiré par les bruits de lutte, les autres de tardèrent pas à subir le même sort. Des flammes violette s'élevèrent du feu et un homme dont la silhouette les fient frémir apparut. Un silence c'était installé. L'homme de sa voix aigu et glacial prit alors la parole : -Enfin...enfin mes fidèles ont réussit quelque chose...Une chose à laquelle je ne croyais plus depuis bien longtemps. Les jeunes filles observaient leur père avec un certain respect mêler de peur. - Emmenez-les ! Nous réglerons le reste à la forteresse, puis Voldemort disparu dans les flammes. A ce moment là, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ont nous assomma et le noir se fît.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, aucune de mes sœurs n'était présentent. Autour de moi, ma chambre, la chambre dont j'ai si souvent rêver au cours des années passés...Tout était exactement comme dans mes rêves, le lit à baldaquin, les murs de pierre grises...Tout. On m'avait débarrassé de mes liens et étendu sur le lit. Je me levais et m'approcha de la porte, quand j'ouvris je ne vis tout d'abord rien car il faisait noir. Mais peu à peu mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je pus distinguer le palier qui donnait sur les autres chambres. Je me précipitais vers celle de Camélia, avec qui j'étais le plus liée. Je frappais à la porte en disant que c'était moi. Elle m'ouvrit et je découvrit mes autres sœurs entassées sur le lit. Elles me prirent toutes dans leurs bras et quand ce fût finit un long et profond silence s'installa. L'angoisse régnait, nous avions toutes du renoncer à des choses que nous aimions par-dessus tout. Pour ma part, mon fiancé...Finalement nous prîmes la décision de descendre, nous retournâmes dans nos chambres et nous enfilèrent des robes afin d'avoir des tenues plus correctes que nos jeans délavés. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'immense porte menant à la salle de bal réaménager en salle à manger et en salle de réunion, on frappa toutes en même temps. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors dans un sinistre grincement et une vive lumière nous arriva dessus. Alors nous pénétrèrent dans la salle. Une foule de mangemort étaient rassemblés autour de nous et notre père siégeait au fond de la salle dans un immense trône de pierre. Les visages aperçus sous les cagoules ne ressemblaient guère à ceux d'écrit dans les livres mais peu importe, la forteresse, elle, était tel que je l'ai connaissait depuis longtemps. Nous avancions dans ce qui semblait pour nous un chemin interminable. Quand nous arrivâmes au centre de la pièce, par instinct où par souvenirs nous nous inclinèrent devant Voldemort. - Bienvenue chez vous Mesdemoiselles, commença t'il. Vous avez dormi presque tout le jour, il est désormais 19h et mes mangemorts vont bientôt partirent pour une mission des plus délicates qui me forcent à en envoyer un grand nombre. Vous allez restez ici où je vous apprendrais ce que vous avez besoin de savoir et ce que vous devez savoir. Pour le moment suivez Queudver qui vous conduira dans la salle à manger afin que vous preniez un repas chaud. Sur ce un homme replet s'avança et nous fît signe de le suivre. Obéissant sans un mot, il nous mena dans une autre salle adjacente où une table avait été dresser avec six couverts. Sans parler toujours, nous mangeâmes jusqu'à plus fin. Lorsque l'on eut finit, Queudver nous conduit jusqu'au plus haut étage de la forteresse où était le bureau de Voldemort. Il frappa et sans alla rapidement, comme s'il avait peur. Voldemort vint nous ouvrire et commence alors pour nous un long et pénible entretien.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
S'asseyant derrière son bureau, Voldemort fit apparaître six fauteuils où nous prirent place. - Bien, dit t'il en collant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Je suppose que les sortilèges que vous avez subit quand vous n'étiez encore que des fillettes non pas du être d'une totale efficacité je me trompe ? Des signes de têtes approuvèrent. - Cela signifie que mon travail sera plus léger. Concernant la prophétie... - La quoi ? Demanda Daisy. - Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna t'il. Cinq des sœurs dire non mais pas moi qui restait silencieuse. La prophétie était le but dans lequel mes sœurs et moi avions étés créer. Il s'agissait d'une arme, une arme qui utilisait la puissance de six forces, trois créer dans un but bénéfique et les trois autres maléfiques. Lily Potter avait créer contre sa volonté les trois bénéfique, et les autres avait été conçu avec une succube. Les détails du sort vous n'avez pas besoin de les connaître. Cette force était contrôlée par un immense autel de pierre sur lequel étaient gravés des symboles, au centre se trouvait une minuscule pierre qui une fois retirées donnait à son possesseur une puissance inimaginable. Je n'avais découvert cela que quelque jour avant notre « départ » et j'avais oublier d'en parlé à mes sœurs. Quand je revint à la réalité tout les regards étaient tournés vers moi. - Oui je savais, dis-je comme pour me faire pardonnée. - Soit...le sortilège n'a pas eu le même effet sur tout le monde, répondit Voldemort. Il commença à raconter l'histoire de la prophétie, j'écoutais malgré tout. Quand il eut finit un certain froid avait pénétré la pièce, apprendre que l'on a été créer, que cette unique but est une force qui en plus nous plongerais dans le coma tant que la pierre ne serait pas remise en place avait de quoi plongé la pièce dans le froid ! - Mais pour que la prophétie s'accomplissent...recommença Voldemort, deux des sœurs doivent se combattre jusqu'à ce que leur haine soit suffisamment forte pour déclencher une réaction en chaîne sur les autres sœurs. - Cela ne se peut, dit Camélia en riant imitée par les autres. - Certes mais je serais patient et en attendant vous partirez pour Beauxbâtons où vous recevrez une bonne éducation. Ainsi se termina la soirée. Nous redescendîmes jusqu'à nos chambres, où malgré la journée de sommeil que nous avions déjà eu, nous nous endormîmes comme des bébés.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Les dernières semaines étaient très durs pour moi, mon fiancé me manquait énormément mais j'avais l'espoir de le revoir si je convainquait Voldemort d'en faire un mangemort. Mais je m'emballe, le sujet de l'histoire n'est pas mon idylle ! Nous nous rendîmes à Beauxbâtons par la poudre de cheminette, faite moi penser à ne plus jamais l'utiliser ! Nous avions pus récupérer certaines de nos affaires moldus, dont mon petit ordinateur portable dont je vous écrit en ce moment. Beauxbâtons était un palais magnifique où l'on passa deux ans de notre vie. Pas une fois on rentra à la forteresse, Voldemort s'arrangeait pour nous faire garder au Palais pendant les vacances. Ça serait mentir que de dire que mes sœurs et moi on s'entendait à merveille car des disputes éclataient souvent. Le pire qui nous attendait était de découvrir ce qui était vrai ou avait été inventé par l'ex journaliste J.K. Rowling. Avant elle travaillait à la gazette du sorcier, mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison elle fut renvoyer et elle écrit ses romans dans le but de ce venger. Mais le ministère n'avait pas pus l'empêcher et avait seulement réussi à censuré un peu, modifiant les noms des gens désirant gardé l'anonymat, les formules aussi furent modifier. Encore une fois je m'emporte ! Allons reprenons ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Le retour à la forteresse, nos études ce passèrent relativement bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que notre retard fût très vite rattrapé ! Peu de personne savait qui nous étions, certains dont les parents travaillaient au ministère avaient eut de vague échos et évitaient de trop nous approché. Cela avait quelque chose d'amusant et en grandissant nous gagnâmes un certain dédains envers les autres, notre haine envers les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe n'était plus un secret pour personne. Mais vous pourrez le constater vous même plus tard. L'été s'annonçait chaud, la forteresse qui était toujours fraîche sera l'endroit idéal pour échapper à la chaleur. On vînt nous chercher le soir même de la fin de l'année. On partit en balais, nous avions beaucoup jouer au Quidditch ( pour les sorciers qui lisent ce texte je précise que j'emploie toujours le langage de l'auteur de Harry Potter pour ne pas troubler les autres) et par conséquence nous arrivions parfaitement à voler. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand nous sommes arrivé. Un mangemort nous attendait à l'entré. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de mon fiancé qui eut à peine le temps de s'expliquer avant que je lui saute au cou. On passa la soirée à ranger nos affaires, à discuter gaiement. Le reste de l'été fût occupé par des parties de Quidditch et de déjeuner sur l'herbe. Mais une chose étrange arrivait fréquemment, ma sœur aînée Camélia rentrait souvent bien plus tard que nous et s'abstenait bien de nous dire ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mes rapports avec Voldemort était plus que spéciaux. Je passais mon temps à l'observer d'un air vague, et ayant rapidement appris a dissimuler mes pensées il ne pouvait savoir mes idées, vous n'imaginer pas comme je pouvais l'énerver de cette manière ! Quand il me voyait errer au détour des couloirs il se mettait à hurler contre ses mangemorts que je n'avais rien à faire là, que je devrais être dehors. Je ne vous raconte pas comme c'est dur de ne pas éclater de rire quand il s'énerve !!! Mis à part ça, nos rôles avaient pris en importance. Six fauteuils avaient été disposés de part et autre du « trône » de Voldemort et nous assistions à presque toute les réunion. A part traîner dans les couloirs j'aimais aussi me promener dans la forêt face à la forteresse. Les tenues que nous étions censés porté dans la forteresse me convenait guère, vous voyer les fringues des nones ? Et ben c'était dans ce genre la ! Moi qui était plus habitué a des vêtements moulants plutôt qu'a des espèce de toile de tente, je décidais de modifier ses horribles trucs ! Malheureusement Voldemort n'aima pas l'idée de mini- jupe et débardeur...Quand j'ai débarquer avec ça dans la salle de réunion, hum , disons que certain mangemort on été « choqué ». On va dire ça comme ça !!! Comme n'importe quel père il me fit sortir de la pièce loin des regards avides et de mes sœurs hilares que j'ai osé une tel offense. Je ne sais pas qui était plus énerver entre Voldemort ou mon fiancée. Il avait été outré que j'ose me promener dans « cette tenue indigne de mon rang ». Non mais je vous jure ! Les hommes ! Bon à nouveau je m'éloigne du sujet. Après mettre disputer avec tout le monde, sauf mes sœurs comme d'habitude. Je suis partie me balader dans la forêt. Je me suis allonger près de la cascade, les reflets de la lune miroitaient dans l'eau. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis peu à peu assoupi... Quand je me réveillais j'entendais des bruits autours de moi. 


End file.
